


A stranger in our midst

by Margorobron



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: Todd has just been told to his horror that Billy's ex wants them to take on his teenage daughter. What will the outcome be?





	1. Chapter 1

Eileen was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to the dinner, when a hurricane blew through the front door. Taken by surprise by the shattering of her peace before the return of her family, she almost dropped the wooden spoon which she was using to stir the gravy. She wiped her hands in her apron and dared to peer into the sitting room into which the whirlwind had materialised.  
Todd launched himself into the sofa with a familiar glare on his face, followed by Billy who was obviously trying to make a point, presumably to no avail.  
" You surely appreciate that I can't just ignore this and it's not going to go away any time soon! " Billy stated, sitting down beside Todd and resting a hand on his arm. At least Todd didn't shake him off, Eileen noted.  
" Dare I ask what's going on? " she asked.  
Her two companions stared glumly ahead without a word.  
" Right " Eileen said, still looking hopefully from one to the other." Might I hazard a guess that it concerns Drew then? " she asked.  
The two sets of eyes turned onto her as she looked from one to the other.  
" Oh " she stated." Well that wasn't too hard. Is there anything anyone could add to that? "  
Further silence filled the room. Eileen sighed.  
" Well you both seemed pretty vocal just a few minutes ago! " she continued." He seemed a pleasant enough chap to me. What has he done? Tried to come between you I suppose. Well that didn't take long. I thought you two were meant to be solid. At the first hurdle you...... "  
Finally Eileen got her reply.  
" Mum!", Todd shouted. " You're way off the mark!"  
Eileen looked surprised.  
"Well tell me what's happened then! " she said.  
Todd sighed loudly and got up.  
" I'm going to make a brew " he said and headed towards the kitchen.  
Eileen turned her attention to Billy, who took a deep breath and began.  
" Drew has cancer. " he said." He has been given months to live." Eileen gasped as Billy rubbed his face and eyes with one hand, clasping his hands together and staring down at them helplessly.  
"Oh Billy. I'm so sorry love. That's terrible! "she said.  
Billy heaved another big sigh and looked up at Eileen.  
" There's more " he said." When we split up, he got with someone else. Drew always wanted a family and they believed they were a stable couple, so they went for adoption. They were given a little girl, 7 months old. They named her Summer. They wanted her christened and they asked me to be godfather. Everything was wonderful for a time, but then things began to go wrong. I don't think it was anything to do with Summer in any way, but they really started to argue and in the end they felt there was no way forward and they split up leaving Drew to look after Summer as a single parent."  
Billy stopped and went into a broad grin.  
"Drew really loved that little girl. She was like his princess. He didn't have a lot of money but he made up for that in the fun things they did which didn't cost a lot. His mum was around and gave him a lot of support. Summer was 3 years old when I last saw her. Unfortunately I haven't been a very good godfather. Drew and I lost contact, so I didn't keep up with Summer either. "  
Todd returned with three mugs of tea which he passed round before sitting down again beside Billy.  
" How old is she now? " Eileen asked.  
" She's 12" Billy replied. Eileen nodded and sipped her tea.  
"But you haven't heard the best bit yet! " Todd said, looking at Billy.  
" Billy raised his eyebrows and looked in to his mug of tea. "Come on then. Time to share with the group!"  
"Todd, please don't be like that! " Billy pleaded, once again putting his hand on Todd's arm.  
" Well I'll say then, shall I? " Todd continued and turned to his mum  
" He's come here looking for a loving home for her " he said" and who do you think he's looking at to provide it? "  
" Todd, it's not like that! " Billy said.  
Todd turned back to Billy." No? Then what is it like?"he asked before shaking Billy's hand off and leaving the room, slamming his mug down on the table.  
Billy buried his face in his hands. Eileen waited.  
"What am I going to do Eileen?", Billy asked, removing his hands. " Drew wants to know that his daughter is settled with someone who will love and care for her the way he does, a couple with similar values to his own. He thought of me and came here to see if I was in a settled relationship. He hoped it would be more settled than it is. He thought I would have been with a partner for years. That would have made his task easier I guess. I know we don't know anything about teenage girls. The thought of actually being responsible for one fills me with dread. It's bad enough having to visit the youth club for an hour! But what should I do Eileen? Drew is depending on me He wouldn't have come here if he weren't! He feels that once he knows Summer will be OK, he will be able to accept his situation and die peacefully. But as you see, Todd is less than keen on the idea! What do I do Eileen? "  
Billy once again buried his face in his hands.  
Eileen sighed and sipped her tea. She had no advice for Billy. She tried to imagine a twelve year old teenager in Sean's old room. What would that be like? Could they cope with that? Could she cope with that? She realised that if this happened, she too would be involved in this young lady's upbringing. She also knew nothing about teenage girls. She had had two boys.At least she knew something about them, but a girl? She was as much at a loss as Billy.  
Billy dropped his hands into his lap  
" I had better go and talk to Todd" he said "but I don't hold out much hope"  
He stood up wearily and put his mug on the table before heading towards the stairs.  
"Billy! " Eileen called after him."Give him time. He loves you. He's not going to let this get in the way of what you have together. He'll come round if he has to."  
Billy sighed. " I wish I had your confidence!" he said with a weak smile before disappearing up the stairs, leaving Eileen deep in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy slowly opened the bedroom door. It was rarely closed unless they were actually in bed, so Billy got the impression that Todd was well and truly pissed off by the current situation.   
Todd was lying on the bed, eyes closed, legs crossed, arms folded. Brilliant body language, Billy thought as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. He went round to his side of the bed and lay on it, resting against the bed head and he waited. Nothing happened, which was more or less what he expected. He waited a little longer and then decided he must start the conversation.   
"What do you think we should do? " he asked.   
There was no reply.   
" You obviously have an opinion. " he said. Still nothing.   
" If you don't have an opinion, it seems it's up to me to decide on my own then. You don't mind what we do."  
"What's this "we"?" Todd asked, without opening his eyes. "It's not my problem!"   
"Well of course it's not "my problem"! It's our problem!"   
Billy replied. " We are an item. We do things together. You are my partner. In all things. Well, at least I thought that was the case. Please tell me if I've got that wrong"   
Todd finally opened his eyes and turned on his side towards Billy, leaning on his elbow.   
"Yes of course we're an item. You know that. " he said.   
" it's just..... Well you know that this is a big thing, maybe just to me. I hadn't thought much about having children since I lost Bethany and baby Billy. "  
" No, it's a big thing to me too. Of course it is! "Billy replied." I hadn't thought about children either. One step at a time I was thinking. I sort of feel that marriage comes before children. That's the old fashioned side of me. "  
Todd thought about that for a moment.   
" Would you consider marriage? "he asked." Not right now obviously, but maybe in the future? "  
" I would love to be married. "Billy replied." It's the final commitment isn't it. It's sad to think that the church I serve wouldn't accept it even though the God I serve does, but I would just have to live with that. "  
Todd nodded thoughtfully.  
"How about you? Would you consider marriage?" Billy asked.   
"I would indeed" Todd said quietly. "I've often imagined you and me married."  
Billy shuffled down the bed and faced Todd.   
" Have you really? " he said grinning." You've never said. "  
Todd blushed.   
" Hey! Don't get all embarrassed on me! " Billy said, leaning across to turn Todd's cheek towards him." That's wonderful news. " He leaned in to kiss his lips tenderly.   
" I love you so much. " he added.   
" And I love you too. "Todd replied." You know I do."  
There was a pause.   
"That doesn't change the fact that this Summer thing is a really big issue though. " Todd stated, looking into Billy's eyes." But it also doesn't mean that it will change how I feel about you."  
" What... What if I really really feel that I should tell Drew that I will take Summer on, so that he can feel at peace with what he has ahead of him. How will you feel then? " Billy asked bravely.   
Todd sighed and returned to lying on his back.   
" I suppose I will have to support you." came the reply. "I really hope there will be an alternative but if you really really have to do this, then I have to do it too."   
Billy raised his eyebrows, hardly daring to believe what he had just heard.   
"Are you really serious about that? Please don't mess around on this one. If I had to choose between the two of you I just couldn't bear it. " Billy said.   
" I love you Billy. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I can't let you go. My life would be in pieces without you." Todd said, turning his head towards Billy.   
"If there's any other way, I promise I will ask Drew to find it. I don't want to deal with a stroppy teenager any more than you do, believe me, but if you will agree to stand by me if there is no other way, I will be forever in your debt." Billy said softly. "I know I couldn't do it on my own any more than I could continue my life without you."   
Todd nodded.   
"You know there is a strong possibility that there is no other solution, don't you." Billy added. "I don't think Drew would have approached it if there was."   
"I know"said Todd softly.   
"Thank you. Soo much." Billy said. " I promise I will do my best to make him change his mind, but I do think it's more than likely going to happen.. and I'm so sorry."   
"Don't be. "Todd replied." You didn't plan this any more than I did."  
Billy leaned in for a long kiss to which Todd reciprocated.   
"I think dinner must be ruined by now. " Todd said as they broke the kiss.   
" I'm sure Eileen will salvage something. " Billy replied.   
" She needs to be involved in all this too. "Todd added." If we needed to move into a place of our own, Bishop John would have something to say. "  
" Yes you're right. " Billy agreed." She has the last word in all of this anyway."  
"Lets grab some food! "Todd said." I'm starving! "  
He headed for the door and waited for Billy so that they could walk downstairs together. He knew Eileen would be relieved seeing them walk in hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Todd looked through the menu for the third time. Billy wanted to be early so it seemed to Todd that they had been here for hours.  
They were sitting at their table in the bistro with two empty seats staring at them. If he also was a stickler for time, Drew would be here in the next three minutes with his daughter Summer. Billy had asked Drew if there was anyone else who could possibly take her on, but he had read his minute list over and over and there really was no other possibility. His mum was now quite elderly and her mobility was poor along with her general health. She was also in such a state from hearing his news that he couldn't possibly land her with a commitment this big and anyway, how could Summer be expected to adapt to life with an elderly lady. She loved her Grandma and looked forward to visits, but living there full time was out of the question for both of them. When her other father left, he made it crystal clear that he had no intentions of having any part in Summer's upbringing and even ensured that Drew wouldn't be able to trace him down. Billy, on the other hand had left him enough clues over the years to allow him to find him, although he hadn't expected to just walk up to him in the street. That really was a stroke of luck, but to Drew it was far more than that. He felt that it was a sign that he was making the right decision in pursuing this hope that Billy would be able to take on his beloved daughter. There were so many things that he should be doing in preparation for the inevitable, but he couldn't concentrate on anything until he knew that his main priority had been sorted.  
They had decided that the initial introductions would be best in the bistro where they could have a meal and a chat and everyone could get to know each other. That was why Todd and Billy now found themselves sitting at the little table near the window.  
Billy checked his watch for the umpteenth time with a tut and a sigh and then began drumming gently on the table.  
" Oh Billy for God's sake, will you stop it already! " Todd said in a quiet voice.  
" Sorry, sorry" Billy replied clasping his fingers in his lap. "It's just.."  
"I know." Todd said, nodding. " They'll be here in a minute. Don't worry"  
Billy nodded, giving Todd a terrified look.  
"What if she doesn't like us? What if we can't stand her?" Billy said, his eyes wide.  
Just at that moment, there was a clicking sound telling Todd that their dinner guests had arrived.  
" Well you'll soon find out! ", he said gesturing with his head towards the door.  
" W-What?.. " Billy's head spun round to see Drew step in to the bistro holding the door open for his companion.

Billy and Todd were both transfixed as they stared at the door, imaginations running wild. They hadn't even seen a photograph, so had no idea what to expect.  
Drew and his daughter arrived at the table as Billy and Todd returned into the room and stood up to greet their guests. Billy immediately grabbed Drew into a warm hug and Todd stretched across for a handshake.  
"Billy, Todd may I introduce to you my daughter Summer."  
Billy went over and hugged her watched carefully by Todd. He noted the look of distaste on the girl's face.  
"Won't be doing that then! "he thought. He reached out a hand to her instead.  
" Hello Summer" he said, smiling at her. The hand was looked at but then ignored. Todd raised his eyebrows but said nothing and resumed his place at the table.  
", Let's all sit down! " said Billy, agitation sounding in his voice. Todd knew it and he guessed Drew did too.  
Drew motioned to Sumner to take a seat. His response was a flat lipped smile and the girl sat down next to Todd with Drew sitting between her and Billy.  
Drew looked around.. "Nice place, this, isn't it" he said.  
"We like it, don't we Todd." Billy said looking at Todd with an anxious frown, hoping he would say something, but it was Drew who continued to speak.  
"I'm glad you suggested meeting here. " he said, continuing in a quieter voice," A bit pricey though I should think? " followed by." it's a good thing we aren't hungry, isn't it Summer "  
Summer looked at her dad with an expression neither Todd nor Billy could quite read, but Drew continued "Shall we order? I don't mean to be rude, but we are staying with an elderly couple in a B and B and they look like they turn in at 9, don't they Summer!"  
Sumner once again gave an unreadable look and Drew picked up a menu and handed it to her. She took it without a word, gave a single glance and handed it back. "That was quick!" Todd said. "Wow, you're an amazing reader!"  
Billy threw Todd a look to which Todd replied with a totally innocent expression.  
Drew laughed. ", Summer always chooses the same!" he said. " Burger and chips, like most her age I would think  
" Oh OK. " Billy smiled at him and then shared the smile with Summer, who totally ignored the gesture, took her phone out of her jacket pocket and swiped it, immediately engaging with it.  
Drew glanced over to Billy and Todd as he saw them exchanging a look.  
" So what would everyone else like? " Billy asked quickly." Drew? Do you still like steak?" Billy turned to Todd. ", I used to wonder why he ever bothered to show it the pan at all!" he said and Todd laughed politely.  
"I have them slightly more done now. " Drew replied, smiling at Billy as he shared the memory." But what about the price? " he asked softly", I'll have pie and chips or something. "  
" You will not. This is a special meal! " Billy replied." You have whatever you fancy "  
" Oh. Well if you're sure, I'll have a steak then. " Drew said."Thank you."  
"My pleasure " Billy smiled back. " Todd, what will you have?"  
"Cheesy chips! " Todd said." I'm not hungry."  
" What!? They probably don't even sell them! " Billy told him." I'll order you a steak and I'll have the same."  
Todd went to argue but thought better of it and smiled at Drew instead, as he was watching the conversation. Drew returned the smile before checking Summer whose finger was moving nineteen to the dozen on the keyboard of her phone.  
Daniel took their meal order and soon returned with their drinks and the three adults raised their glasses. The glass of coke in front of Summer remained untouched.  
Small talk and catch ups then continued until the meals arrived through which Summer's little finger continued to fly across her phone. Drew tapped her to point to the burger at which she nodded before resuming her task.  
The food was tasty, as always and the conversation flowed with ease between the three men and even Todd had to admit to himself that Drew was good company. He had accepted that he wasn't trying to split him from Billy, which put a totally different outlook on the situation. He was generally gutted for the poor man knowing all that he was dealing with and tried unsuccessfully to think how he would be acting in his shoes. He really felt nothing but admiration for him. He was eased to see how relaxed Billy was too as he enjoyed reminiscing with Drew. They obviously had some fun times.  
Todd had just one problem with the evening. She who should have been the centre of attention might just as well have stayed in the B and B with the old couple. She did manage to eat her burger amidst taps, but otherwise did not speak at all.  
As the clock showed 9, Drew thanked them again for a lovely evening and instructed Summer that it was time to leave. The phone disappeared back into the jacket pocket and the girl stood up looking at her father ready to depart. "Could you please thank Billy and Todd for your meal and say good night?" he requested. Summer looked down at the table and said nothing.  
"She's a little shy I'm afraid. " Drew offered." so I will thank you on her behalf. Hopefully you will be free some time tomorrow afternoon? Perhaps Summer could meet your. mum, Todd "he added.  
" I'm sure something could be arranged " Billy enthused as he stood up to share a hug with Drew. This time Todd also walked around the table to hug Drew. Drew hugged him back tightly.  
" Thank you. ", he whispered in Todd's ear.", You don't know how much this means to me " and with that, Drew and his daughter left the Bistro. Todd and Billy resumed their seats with a sigh.  
" Well! " Billy said." What did you make of that? "  
" l don't know, but I'm exhausted! "Todd replied." Lets pay the bill and go home. You can prepare mum for the scintillating afternoon she's going to have tomorrow! "


	4. Chapter 4

A plan was launched on the following afternoon. It was decided that Todd and Billy should take Drew over to the pub leaving Summer at home with Eileen.  
Unbeknown to Drew, he arrived at 2 with Summer expecting to stay at Eileen's house.  
Eileen came out of the kitchen to meet them.  
"Hello Summer! " she said." Are you any good at making buns? If you are I could really do with your help. I want to make them in time for this lot to have them with a cup of tea later on and if these two smell buns, they are there straight away. Is your dad like that too? "  
Summer just looked at Eileen.  
" Why don't you three go over to the pub? " Eileen suggested." Summer and I will be fine here, won't we Summer."  
For the first time Billy and Todd noted a change of expression on Summer's face. She looked at her dad desperately hoping that he would stop this from happening, but he didn't.  
"Oh. That would be good", he said " If you're sure you don't mind."  
"Not at all. Don't you be gone all afternoon though! "Eileen added." About an hour will do nicely."  
Light hearted banter and laughter accompanied the three men out of the house and over to the Rovers.  
"Right then, Summer. Have you ever made buns before?" Eileen enquired  
Summer hesitated and then shook her head.  
"Ah. This will be fun then! " she continued." Lets go out to the kitchen."  
Eileen went out to the kitchen and after a pause Summer followed.  
"Right. Let's start by putting some bun cases in the tray, shall we? " Eileen suggested and handed Summer the paper cups." One in each please. " she added. As Eileen gathered all the ingredients, Summer set to work.  
When she had finished, Summer looked over to Eileen.  
" All done? "she asked and Summer gave a quick nod.  
" We are ready to make the buns then." Eileen said smiling. " Summer watched as Eileen put butter and sugar into her bowl and began to mix them.  
" Ooh this job really makes your arm ache! " she said." Here, you have a go. "  
Eileen handed the mixing bowl to Summer.  
Again, Summer thought better of arguing and took the bowl. She kept on mixing until she thought it might be enough while Eileen busied herself elsewhere, with her back to her. As Eileen wasn't watching her, Summer tapped her on the arm and offered her the bowl.  
"That's wonderful! Are you sure you haven't done this before? " Summer smiled at her. Eileen congratulated herself.  
" Now it's the flour. " she said.  
Eileen picked up the bag of flour." What do you do with this do you think? Eileen asked, but Summer just looked at her. 

Once the flour was weighed, Eileen tipped some into the bowl.  
"Here you are then. Start mixing." she said. " I'm going to wash these dishes. I can't stand a messy kitchen."  
Summer picked up the bowl as Eileen busied herself at the sink.  
Gradually Summer seemed to unwind as Eileen continued to interact with her. The buns were made and in the oven when Eileen's next move began.  
"Well look at those! "Eileen said as she put the bun tray into the oven." I reckon the men will enjoy them! High five!"  
Eileen held up her hand and after a pause Summer tapped it.  
"Right. Time for a cuppa after all that hard work! "she said. She switched the kettle on and picked up two mugs." How do you like your tea love? Do you take milk? " she asked. Summer nodded." How many sugars? "  
" Don't take sugar" replied a quiet voice.  
"Yesss! " Eileen thought." Oh you're a good girl, aren't you. I used to have three when I was your age or I wouldn't drink it! " she said to Summer, who smiled at her. Eileen made the tea." Let's take them in there!" she added. "My poor old legs could do with a rest. Oh, can you pick up the choccy bikkies from the side over there please."  
Eileen went in and sat down at the table with the two mugs of tea. Summer appeared with the packet of biscuits and joined Eileen at the table. They both sipped their tea. Eileen offered a biscuit and Summer took one.  
"Thank you" she said quietly.  
"So what do you think of Weatherfield then? " she asked." Is it similar to your home? "Summer nodded."Is your house a bit like this one?" she continued.  
"Flat. " Summer replied.  
" You live in a flat. I see. And its just you and your dad there." Summer nodded, but then took Eileen totally by surprise.  
"My dad's going to die"! she said and burst into tears.  
"Oh you poor love."Eileen said, moving her chair closer and putting her arms around Summer. Summer responded and clutched on to Eileen's jumper while she sobbed. Eileen didn't speak but continued to hug the sobbing child, rubbing her back softly, until Summer pulled away.  
"I don't know what to say." Eileen said. "That's dreadful. Do you have lots of family?"  
Summer shook her head. "Only my gran." she said. "I don't talk to her about it because she is so sad. You can see it in her eyes."  
"So who do you talk to? "Eileen asked.  
" No one," Summer replied. "I've only got my dad to talk to and I can't talk to him about that! I've been staying with my school friend Megan and her mum and dad for a few week ends because Dad has been going away. He didn't say where he was going, but then he said this week end I was coming too and we came here. I know dad knows one of those men but I don't know how and I don't know why we are here." Summer rubbed her eyes. "Do you know?" she asked.  
Eileen's heart leapt into her mouth. What was she supposed to say to that?  
"I er imagine your dad is catching up with old friends."she said. " He knew Billy years ago. He is your godfather."  
"I think he is trying to find me a home. "Summer said." With strangers! I don't want to live with strangers! I just want to be with my dad! "Summer burst into tears again and this time she held out her arms to Eileen.  
" Please tell him I don't want to live with strangers! "she said." Tell him I'm scared! I'm so scared! "

 

By the time Billy, Todd and Drew returned from the pub, the beautiful aroma of freshly cooked buns was wafting around the house. Eileen and Summer were sitting on the sofa with yet another mug of tea and they were watching a mutually acceptable TV programme. The laughter which came in through the front door calmed as they approached the sitting room, each with their own thoughts of what they might find there. Billy came through first and stopped in his tracks, with Drew and finally Todd all bumping in to each other. All three froze at the sight before them.  
Eileen turned her head.  
"Oh there you are! " she said." We thought you had got lost! The kettle's just boiled and the buns are on the table. Help yourselves."  
Three stunned men went in to the kitchen. They looked at each other in silence and returned to the sitting room with a mug of tea each and picked up a bun from the plate on the table.  
"Well that's very nice! " Eileen said. "We have spent all afternoon making those buns and you don't even offer us one?"  
All three apologetically rushed for the plate.

Billy got there first and offered the buns first to Summer who ignored him and then to Eileen, who took two. As soon as Billy's back was turned, Eileen passed a bun to Summer who took it from her.  
" These buns are delish! "Drew said smiling at Eileen.  
" Don't tell me, tell Summer. She made them! " Eileen said proudly." She made a brilliant job of it, didn't she."  
"Hey you! "Drew commented." We'll have some more of these when you get home then! You clever old thing! "  
Everyone continued to enjoy the buns in silence until Drew announced that they would have to be leaving soon." School in the morning, Summer! "he added.  
Everyone ate another bun with a little polite conversation and in no time, Billy and Todd were on the doorstep hugging Drew as he prepared to get into the car. Summer was walking behind them, stopping as Eileen called her. Eileen gave her a hug and she responded  
"Come and see me again soon won't you. "Eileen said quietly. Summer smiled and nodded as she continued to walk towards the car.  
Billy put his hand on her shoulder as she reached him, wishing her a safe journey home, but she ignored him and got into the passenger seat.  
Drew turned the car and waved to everyone shouting "Bye" through the open window. Eileen waved to Summer and was rewarded with a small smile as they disappeared off up the road.  
"Well! "said Billy." That was an interesting week end! "  
" I really liked Drew. " Todd shared. I'm glad he didn't come to split us up as I had thought."  
"But what about Summer? What a misery. I don't think I've ever met such a grumpy teenager. I'm surprised Drew has produced one like that. She was a friendly little girl when I last saw her. "  
" Going through the troublesome teens then I suppose! " Todd offered.  
Eileen busied herself by collecting up the mugs and taking them out to the kitchen.  
Todd and Billy helped themselves to the last two buns.  
" Oh mum! " Todd suddenly realised." Did you want the last bun? "  
" Do I ever get the last bun? " she asked.  
Todd shrugged and continued to chomp on it.  
" So what did you think of Summer then, Eileen? Hard work?" Billy asked.  
"Actually, I think she's a lovely little girl. " Eileen replied." She's a credit to Drew for sure. Hopefully she will be back soon."  
Billy and Todd, stunned, glanced at each other.  
"You what? " Todd said." A lovely girl? You must have met a different one from the one we saw at the bistro!"  
"Well maybe I did" Eileen smiled to herself.  
"We might be off the hook with her moving in with us though, wouldn't you say? " Todd said to Billy." She can't stand us! "  
" I doubt he will ever be able to drag her back here again! "Billy agreed.  
" I wouldn't be so sure if I were you! "Eileen said quietly to herself, smiling in to her mug drying.  
" Ah well. What will be will be, I suppose. "Billy continued."I would have liked to be able to put Drew's mind at rest, but i have to admit, I'm not sorry she won't be moving in with us!"  
"Nah. Let's face it Bill. We aren't the parenting type. " Todd agreed.  
Eileen continued to keep her thoughts to herself as she smiled and put the mugs back in the cupboard." Ah look! "she said out loud." The sun's come out to help them on their journey. How nice. "


End file.
